Overlord: The Undead King
Overlord: The Undead King or ''Overlord: Fushisha no Ō ''is an anime compilation of the Overlord series. It features episodes from one to seven. The ending theme of this movie was Crazy Scary Holy Fantasy by Myth & Roid. It was shown in Japan on February 25, 2017. Plot YGGDRASIL, a popular DMMO-RPG that was released in 2126, has unfortunately announced its servers will be closing down after over a decade of service. Ainz Ooal Gown, a guild once feared throughout the game, containing a membership of forty-one players, was now reduced to two members active. In the final hours of the official cancellation of YGGDRASIL, the players Momonga and Herohero are left in their guild base, the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Though Momonga wishes for his comrade to stay with him until the game shut down, Herohero decides to call it a night. Now alone, Momonga is furious that his friends casually abandoned him. However, he calms down as they had a reason for quitting the game as his guild members had real life issues to deal with. Not willing to let the last moments of YGGDRASIL go to waste, Momonga takes the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown with him and retires to the Throne Room. As he waits for the countdown, Momonga falls asleep. Upon awakening, he notices that the shutdown has already passed, but is unable to log out of the game. More strangely, the NPCs have gained minds and wills of their own. Understanding something is amiss, Momonga uses the loyalty of the NPCs to his advantage, and acting in a charismatic and domineering tone, as how the leader of Ainz Ooal Gown should act in regal form. Once Momonga concluded that he was no longer in the game, he wondered if he was the only player that was transported and if his friends are also in this strange new world. Meanwhile, an unknown village is attacked by knights. The massacre is taken noticed by Momonga who initially wished to ignore it, but later decides to intervene. Momonga saves the lives of two young girls. Seeing that they were safe, he offers one girl the Horn of the Goblin General. When asked who he is, he states his name is Ainz Ooal Gown. Then to take care of the rest of the attackers, Momonga summons a Death Knight to hunt them down. After the knights retreat, he is seen as the village’s savior. Gaining more knowledge of the surrounding nations, Ainz also learns that the place he was at is called Carne Village and is located in the Re-Estize Kingdom. He later meets the Warrior Captain, Gazef Stronoff and later saves him from the Sunlight Scripture. While fighting against the Sunlight Scripture who had been hired to kill Gazef, Ainz is surprised to see that they utilize Tier Magic from YGGDRASIL. Their spells pose little threat to him and after they fail to kill him with an angel he captures them For interrogation. While holding court with the rest of the denizens of Nazarick. He declares himself to be Ainz Ooal Gown and his intent to make his name legendary so as to spread its name far and wide and seek out his comrades. Demiurge one of the Floor Guardians has misinterpreted a previous conversation with Ainz and believes he wishes for world conquest and makes it the goal of the NPCs to achieve their master’s wish. Using his knowledge gained from Carne Village, Ainz and his battle maid Narberal Gamma register in E-Rantel to become adventurers to explore the human world. Now known as Momon and Nabe respectively, They gain the attention of a famed pharmacist named Nfirea Bareare, after he learns about a strange potion that Momon possesses. The two adventurers are ranked as copper adventurers and team up with a silver ranked adventurer team, Swords of Darkness. Together, they take on a request from Nfirea Bareare to escort him to the Great Forest of Tob. A sinister plot is being unfolded as a cult known as Zurrernorn plans to begin a ritual that will destroy The city. They enlist the aid of a woman named Clementine to capture the last piece of their plan, Nfirea Bareare. During the journey, Momon impresses the group with his power, earning their respect. They reach Carne Village to find it being guarded by goblins. They are under the command of a girl that Ainz saved, Enri Emmot who is revealed to be an old childhood friend of Nfirea. From her testimony, the boy pieces that Ainz Ooal Gown and Momon are the same being. When approached with this information, Nfirea expresses his only desire for the potion formula and promises to keep his secret. Seeing an opportunity, Ainz accepts. In the Great Forest of Tob, Momon faces off against the legendary beast the Wise King of the Forest which turns out to be a giant hamster. Upon defeating it in a battle of will, he refrains from killing it and instead, decides to use it to bolster his career as an adventurer. He then decides to name it Hamsuke. The adventurers return to E-Rantel and while Momon and Nabe went to register Hamsuke at the Adventurer’s Guild. As the three were away from the group, the Swords of Darkness are left to fend for themselves when they later got ambushed by both Clementine and Khajiit. Trivia * Some new scenes that were added include: Suzuki Satoru logging into the game, additional scenes of Momon and Nabe in E-Rantel and an extended fighting sequence with Momon vs Dainald. Gallery Category:Movies